An ice skate includes a skate boot for receiving a skater's foot and a blade holder connecting a blade to the skate boot. Many different types of skate boots, blade holders and blades have been developed in order to provide skates which can accommodate different skating maneuvers as well as to provide certain benefits to skaters.
As with most sports equipment, a visual appearance of a skate is an important consideration for a skater using it. For this reason, various efforts have been made which resulted in numerous skates with different designs of skate boots being available. However, variations in visual appearance of blade holders have been generally limited in comparison. For instance, while blade holders of different shapes have been developed (e.g., depending on different manufacturers), there has been little effort directed to other aesthetic aspects of the blade holders. Notably, conventional blade holders are typically in a single color, mostly white, and while some blade holders have implemented darker/shaded areas, these are generally limited to logos and/or other graphics that occupy very small areas.
For these and/or other reasons, there is a need to improve ice skates, including their blade holder.